Mauvaise Romance
by Time0Less
Summary: Une histoire que j'espère différente. UA -romance et en peu de tragédie. tous un programme. elle est complète donc ...
1. Chapter 1

Introduction :

Décembre venait de se terminer depuis plusieurs jours, mais sa neige et son froid gelaient encore toute la forêt.  
Ce manteau glacial donnait aux paysages une atmosphère monochrome. Blanc et gris , seul c'est deux teinte ressortait à perte de vue.  
Alors que seul le craquement sourd de la neige donnait en peu de vie à la forêt, lui, tentait non sans mal de progresser dans l'amas blanc. Sa main gantée serait avec poigne son bas ventre, essayant, en forçant sur le tissu de son manteau de retenir un flux rougeâtre. Il n y avait aucun lieu en tête, la seule chose qu'il arrivait a mettre au net dans sa tête était qu'il devait marcher. De plus en plus loin.  
Un bref moment de lucidité, lui fit réaliser que cette foutu blessure perlait la neige de sang. Une trace bien trop facile à suivre.  
Puis se persuadant, finalement, que si il avait été suivit, (vu sa lenteur à la quel il progressait) il aurait été tué depuis longtemps.  
Mourant de chaud dans cette tenue militaire, surement du en partie à une fièvre passagère, il laissa tomber son casque dans la neige. Dégageant quelques mèches blondes de son front, il essaya de reprendre son souffle.  
Combien de temps s'était il écoulait depuis le raide français ?  
Il n'avait aucun moyen de le définir et n'en avait pas envi d'une certaine façon. Tous son corps ressentaient encore la peur qu'il avait ressentie, le souvenir de son chef de groupe qui l'avait poussait voilement dans la neige, lui hurlant à la suite, l'ordre de fuir au plus vite. Cette détonation suivit d'une profonde douleur qui l'avait fait trébucher en avant, son corps tombant au contre bas de la pente enneigée. Surement qu'il avait perdue connaissance quelques instant (ce qui lui avait sauvé la vie) car lorsqu'il c'était relevé, non sans mal, plus aucuns bruits de tirs ou cris ne se faisait entendre.  
L'horrible vision, des corps de ses compagnons gisant en contre bas, sur la route qu'ils avaient prises pour rejoindre leur campement.  
Il s'arrêta à nouveau, laissant son corps se reposer contre un arbre. Son souffle haletant, cherchant à gober de l'air, autant que possible. Lui aussi il allait mourir ici ?  
Alors que son chef avait donné sa vie pour « son gamin », comme il aimait l'appeler.  
Son corps s'affaissa dans la neige, sous son propre poids, sa main ne lâchant toujours pas sa plaie.  
Il releva son visage face au ciel. Le silence autour de lui l'apaisant en peu.  
Souriant en peu aux paroles qu'avait soupirées son chef entre deux bouffées de cigare.  
« Tu sais gamin, on fait un boulot de merde. Un putain de devoir à remplir pour ces fous. »  
Il avait sourit, marquant plus son visage de rides d'expressions trop creusées pour son âge.  
« J'ai fais des choses que je regretterais toute ma vie. »  
Puis il l'avait fixé avec un regard tendre.  
« T'es pas fait pour ça toi. D'ailleurs aucuns gamins, de ton âge, n'aient fait pour cette foutu guerre. Alors jure moi que des que possible tu foutras le quand d'ici. »

et il lui avait donné cette occasion. Gustave Hoffman, un chef de régiment pas comme les autre. A peine quarante ans, (qu'il disait) et déjà des cheveux totalement blancs. Un traumatisme qui les avait fait blanchir. Mais il n'avait jamais précisé.  
Prenant toujours soins des petits jeunes, et surtout de lui. Lui, qui lui rappelait son fils laissait au pays.  
Un soldat fait d'un homme bien. Mauvais mélange. Trop peu courageux pour désobéir à un ordre direct, il n'avait jamais approuvé ce qu'il faisait.  
Il apprenait même des chansons anglaises à ceux qui le voulaient bien.

Il ferma les yeux et se mit à fredonner un air que Hoffman lui avait appris.  
"The weather become beautiful when I see your blue eyes... »

Des yeux bleus ? Aussi bleu que les siens ? À croire que Hoffman parlait de lui dans cette chanson... 

* * *

Cela faisait la deuxième fois, dans sa vie qu'elle voyait cette chose blanche et froide. Sa truffe rosé enfoncé dedans, elle cherchait à trouver l'origine de cette odeur acre qu'elle avait repérait depuis un petit moment.  
Regardant ses arrières, elle venait de réaliser que son maitre n'était plus à ses cotés. Mais trop prise par cette odeur, elle continua à suivre cette trace, et après quelques minutes, elle tomba enfin sur l'origine.  
Elle sentit alors une faible chaleur se dégager de cette masse effondré dans la neige. Encore vivant ?sa truffe se nicha quelques secondes contre la épaisse tache de sang.  
Elle se blotti contre le corps inconscient et se mit à gémir fortement. Attendant que son maitre arrive jusqu'à elle.

Cela pris plusieurs minutes avant que les appels de ce dernier lui parvinrent.  
Deux hommes arrivèrent à sa hauteur. L'un fière d'un mètre quatre-vingt, battit comme un rock. Quand à l'autre il était bien plus vieux, bien plus « noble » de petites moustaches bien taillées, et surtout un manteau de grand luxe.  
Le plus vieux lança un regard plus que soucieux en découvrant, contre quoi, sa chienne était couchée.  
Il s'accroupit jetant un bref regard à la blessure et se releva tous de suite après avoir caressé l'animal.  
Ce dernier se leva et vint s'assoir au pied du vieil homme.  
«Voulez-vous le porter jusqu'à la demeure Lucas ?demanda-t-il a l'homme à ses coté, qui s'exécuta aussitôt. »  
Il resta quelques instants devant la tache rouge. Suivant sa trace des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'un tas de neige trop haut l'empêchait de voir par-dessus. Il fit ensuite volte face et rappela sa chienne qui s'était en peu éloignée affin de pister une trace d'un autre animal.  
« Tu es un bon chien. Lui adressa-t-il lorsqu'elle arriva à ses pieds. »  
Et il s'en retourna par la ou il était venu. Lucas le précédant de quelques mètres.

Il ne fallu que quelques heures pour que toutes traces de sang disparaissent sous la neige... 

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Ces choses si futiles 

Il y a bien des façons de revenir à soit. Se réveiller. Toutes étant plus ou moins agréables.  
Mais peu de personne peuvent se vanter de sortir d'un long sommeil, avec l'impression d'être mort. Couché sur le coté, sa tête reposant dans un moelleux d'oreiller. Il du papillonner plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'y voir a peut prés nettement. Machinalement sa main passa sur son visage, elle lui semblait chaude. Pas qu'il trouvait cela anormal, mais un corps mort qui garde sa chaleur ? Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il remua en peu, et qu'une vilaine douleur le tira au ventre, qu'il réalisa que finalement il n'avait peut être pas encore passé l'arme à gauche.  
Non sans mal, il s'assit au rebord du lit bateau sur le quel il se trouvait.  
Détaillant au mieux tous ce qui se posait sous ses yeux, il jugea facilement, qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre très luxueuse. Les nombreux tableaux aux murs ainsi que le cachet des meubles, en faisait bonne fois.  
De grande baie vitrée donnait à la pièce encore plus d'éclat. Juste devant l'une d'elle, une grande cage à pied en fer forgé, où, un cardinal rouge gazouillait.  
Il resta tous de même admiratif devant la cheminé au centre (qui se trouvait en face du lit).  
Un pur bijou de fabrication, dont les spirales et les fleurs gravaient tous dans son marbre crème, prouvait l'habileté du sculpteur.  
Il ne sorti de sa contemplation, que lorsqu'un bruit de grattement lui parvint. Quelque chose (ou quelqu'un) grattait belle et bien sur le bois de la porte d'entrée. Ne réagissant pas tous de suite, il se leva âpres avoir entendu des couinements et alla ouvrir. Tous en faisant attention à sa blessure, une main posée sur le bandage qui lui serrait le ventre.  
A peine eu t-il le temps d'entre ouvrir la porte, qu'une masse de poil, blanche et noir se faufila par l'ouverture tous en aboyant. La même masse de poil lui tourna autour, se frottant à ses jambes. Ce chien berger, semblait plus que ravit de le voir levé...  
Un raclement sourd de gorge lui fit tourné les talons, et il se retrouva nez à nez (ou plutôt, torse à nez) avec un homme, dont la carrure physique était impressionnante, mais le visage ne montrait aucune méchanceté.  
« Monsieur sera ravit de vous savoir réveillé. »  
Il n'ajouta pas un mot et s'en reparti. De tout les façons, il n'avait rien comprit de ce que l'homme avait dit. Sauf « Monsieur »un des rares mots français qu'il connaissait.

Le chien toujours à ses pieds il se rassit sur le lit en soufflant. Il n'était toujours pas avancé sur, où, il se trouvait. L'animal posa sa tête sur ses jambes et ferma les yeux, lui plus par habitude que par tendresse se mit à lui caresser le crane avec lenteur.  
L'homme revint âpres plusieurs minutes, cette fois accompagné d'un vieil homme, très bien habillé. (Ce dernier s'appuyait sur une canne en bois noir.)

« Nous n'espérions plus que tu nous reviennes, jeune homme. »  
Surprit, d'entendre sa propre langue, il dévisagea le vieillard qui venait de s'assoir dans un fauteuil louis XIV à ses cotés.  
A la vue de ses yeux ronds d'étonnement, le vieil homme cacha mal un sourire pas peu fier.  
Il le rassura tous de suite en expliquant qu'il n'avait rien à craindre ici.  
Monsieur Arneaudo Marcelin, un rare de la bourgeoisie qui dans la guerre avait réussi à garder en peu de sa fortune. Mais surtout sa notoriété.  
« Et toi mon garçon ? Comment t'appels tu ? »  
Le jeune homme sembla réfléchir quelques secondes... puis il jeta un bref regard vers un masque asiatique qui n'avait pas remarqué plutôt et qui le surprit de se trouvait là.

« Naruto...souffla t'il à demi mots.  
- Naruto ? reprit Arneaudo . C'est d'origine asiatique ?  
- Japonais. C'est le nom que ma mère ma donné. Expliqua-t-il comme si il devait la vérité à cet homme. Ma mère était japonaise... »  
Le vieil homme se leva précipitamment, faisant sursauter la chienne des jambes d'où elle n'avait pas bougé jusqu'à présent.  
- Vous parlez d'une coïncidence ! Qu'en pensez-vous Lucas ?  
- Cela est très surprenant monsieur. Lâcha très sobrement le majordome. »  
Il lui refit face et ajouta dans sa langue.  
- Tu devrais t'entendre à merveille avec mon petit fils. »

Il se leva et désigna d'un geste de la main quelques habits sur une chaise.  
« Si tu te sens mieux, rejoins-nous pour le diner. Tu dois mourir de fin. »

Naruto resta quelques instants à caresser la chienne, pensant qu'il ne l'avait même pas remercié avant qu'il ne le laisse. Il avait peine à croire que par les temps actuel, un Français venait de lui sauver la vie et lui faisait la charité. Cette situation le troublait affreusement, et il n'arrivait pas à trouver de réponse logique à tous cela.  
Il senti la truffe humide de la chienne pousser le creux de sa main. Apparemment elle voulait qu'il bouge. Et son estomac (de part de fort gargouillis) également.  
Il s'habilla et intima d'un coup d'œil au chien de le suivre.

Il traversa le seul couloir, très éclairait par de nombreuse fenêtres et juste avant qu'il ne s'apprête à tourner dans un autre dédale qui faisait office de suite au chemin, il s'arrêta à la vue d'une personne debout ,devant un grand piano blanc à queue.  
De là ou il était, il pouvait voir son visage, une expression douloureuse s'y creusait, il voyait ses mains tendues devant quelques touches, restant en suspends, comme si elles n'osaient plus les toucher.  
La chienne jappa d'un coup et entra pour se frotter à la jambe du jeune homme brun. Trahissant par la même occasion la présence de Naruto. Ce dernier retint son souffle, presque gêné de l'avoir en quelque sorte espionné (sans le vouloir)

Ne jetant qu'un regard méprisant dans la direction du jeune homme, le brun ne dit pas un mot lorsqu'il passa devant lui pour prendre le couloir de droite et disparaitre à un tournant.  
« Alors c'est lui le petit fils de monsieur Arneaudo ? pensa t –il. Pas aussi sympathique ... »  
La faim oubliée, il s'assit quelques instants au piano, effleurant les touches mais se fut aussi au même moment que Lucas l'appela pour qu'il vienne à table.  
Naruto jeta un dernier regard vers le piano.  
Si monsieur Arneaudo le voulait bien, peut être qu'il en jouerait quelques notes...

Le repas se déroula dans un silence presque absolu. Le petit fils de monsieur Arneaudo, n'avait pas ou seulement à son grand père, dit mots. Quand à ce dernier il sentait bien, une sorte de tension.  
Lorsqu'il demanda à Naruto si le repas était à sa convenance, le bruit que fit les couverts en argents, sur le marbre du sol, fit frémir le lustre de cristal.  
« Excusez-moi. Lâcha t il avant de quitter la pièce sans un mot de plus.  
- Sasuke...appela son grand père. »  
Naruto le regarda partir, comprenant ce qu'il devait y avoir.  
Avant de passer à table, il avait vus bon nombre de photographie de famille. Il avait reconnu monsieur Arneaudo, plus jeune bien sur. Un couple tenant un enfant, souriant.  
Il ne fallait pas être un très grand génie pour avoir de fortes suspicions sur ce qu'il avait du arriver. Et sur qui était les coupables...  
Par contre le prénom l'interpela. Sasuke ? Il venait de comprendre pourquoi monsieur Arneaudo avait été si surprit en apprenant sa double filiation. Lui aussi il avait des origines Asiatiques ?

« Je ne vous ai pas remercié de m'avoir sauvé la vie monsieur. Avoua Naruto après avoir bu en peu d'eau. Il semblerait que cela ne soit pas très bien vu. »  
Il jeta un regard sur le coté, vers une photo jaunâtre d'une femme aux traits ressemblant à ceux de monsieur Arneaudo.  
« Aussi je partirais des que je serais complètement rétabli. Je ne tiens pas à vous causer plus d'ennuis.  
- Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es le bien venu dans cette maison. Même si cela ne plais pas à mon petit fils. Reste autant que cela te sera nécessaire. Lorsqu'il saura que tu es à moitié japonais cela devrait le rendre plus docile. »  
Il retint une sorte de petit rire moqueur et demanda à ce que l'on apporte le dessert.

Plusieurs Heures passèrent, avant que Naruto ne puisse retourner dans la pièce où se trouvait le piano blanc. La fin de journée donnait à la pièce de belles couleurs miels et dorées. Le lieu était très épuré,à par le piano au centre, une grand étagère remplis de livres et une table ronde où reposait un magnifique vase Médicis remplis de fleur sauvage, meublaient la pièce.  
Il s'assit sur le petit tabouret devant le clavier noir et blanc et ferma les yeux quelques instants.  
Puis il leva les mains au dessus des touches. Jouant en premier en mimant. Retrouvant les accords qu'il avait oubliés depuis des mois. Il entrelaça ses doigts, hésitant à y toucher pour de vrais.  
Une, deux puis trois notes...les autres arrivèrent avec un naturel qui le surprit. Il se stoppa et respira un grand coup avant de recommencer le morceau.

Bon nombres de ses souvenirs d'enfance lui revinrent. De très doux souvenirs, de ses parents, de leur vie avant la guerre. Avant que le pouvoir arien ne détruise tout.  
Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine lorsque le visage de sa mère arriva devant lui. Le visage doux de cette femme au tres exotiques, qui avait réussi à séduire un jeune homme blond originaire de Berlin Est.  
Ses mains se stoppèrent et la mélodie se tus. Remplacée par des sanglots. Les mêmes mains prirent place sur ses lèvres et ses yeux. Les larmes qui tombaient sur les touches auraient put jouer une nouvelle mélodie, aussi grave que la peine elle-même.  
La mort qu'il avait vu avant d'arriver ici venait de le rattraper. La mort de Hoffman, des ses compagnons d'armes. La mort de sa famille. De ses parents. . .

Il venait de réaliser, que, ses parents ne lui avaient jamais raconté comment ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Une chose si futile et qui étrangement à ce moment précis lui manquait cruellement.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre2: Unregardremplitdehaine

Seulement deux jours avaient passés, depuis qu'il était arrivé chez Monsieur Arneaudo , et malgré le fait qu'il ne sortit pas une seule fois pendant ce laps de temps, il ne recroisa pas le petit fils. Tous deux ne s'étaient plus parlé (si on pouvait appeler cela ainsi) depuis le premier diner.

Quand il avait demandé à son grand père, ce dernier avait répondu que Sasuke s'était rendu chez un ami de la famille. Depuis l'or, Naruto, n'arrivait pas à avoir l'esprit tranquille. Une hantise bien réelle d'être dénoncé lui tiraillait les pensées. Du peu qu'il avait put constater, Sasuke ne le tenait pas dans son cœur, ou, plutôt semblait nourrir une haine bien ancré envers le peuple allemand. De ce fait, il en était venu à ce demandé si il n'était pas parti le dénoncé à quelques partisans de la liberté français. Seule l'idée qu'il ne risquerait pas la vie de son grand père lui donnait un léger sentiment de sureté.  
Il se releva brusquement du sofa sur lequel, il s'était couché pendant, la quasi-totalité de la matinée, faisant se redressé la brave chienne, qui était allongée à ses cotés.  
Elliott (c'était ainsi qu'elle s'appelait) s'était prise d'une affection remarquable pour lui et ne le quittait plus.  
En contre bas, plusieurs chevaux (il avait entendu leur arrivé) venait de s'arrêter devant les portes de la maison. Il se hâta vers la grand bée vitrée qui prenait une grande partie du mur (coté sud) observant les nouveau arrivant.  
Ils étaient seulement deux. Dont l'un était Sasuke. Voyant qu'ils entraient, il se dirigea vers le couloir qui donnait accès à l'escalier central et s'accroupi entre deux barreau affin de mieux voir et entendre. Elliott l'avait bien sur suivi, et la brave chienne se coucha juste à ses cotés sans un bruit.  
L'homme au coté du petit fils, n'était pas grand en taille, mais en largueur cela en était sur. (Même si son épais manteau l'élargissait beaucoup.) Il découvrit un crane presque chauve sous un chapeau noir et laissa tous le soin au blond de le détaillé. Son visage rejoignait bien la proportion approximative de son corps. Tous fais en ronde et boursouffler. Le froid de l'extérieur le faisait ressembler plus à une tomate trop mur qu'à un visage humain.  
Lorsqu'il tomba son manteau (pour être attrapé par Lucas) il remarqua une étrange mallette à ses cotés.  
« Un docteur ? pensa Naruto, en regardant l'homme suivre Lucas dans le salon principal. »  
Son attention revint sur Sasuke, ce dernier avait presque le même regard lourd que lorsqu'il l'avait vu devant le piano, mais cette fois, on pouvait y lire bien plus d'inquiétude.  
Leurs regards se croisèrent, sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte tous de suite. Il resta figeait devant le même regard, qui l'avait jugé avec tant de haine, il y avait plusieurs jours. Doucement il se redressa, ne lâchant toujours pas Sasuke des yeux (chose que ce dernier ne faisait pas également)  
Combien de temps étaient il restait ainsi sans prononcer un mot n y même bouger. Il aurait eu bien du mal à le définir, quoi qu'il en soit, se fut (à son grand étonnement) Sasuke qui brisa le silence.  
« Tu parles Japonais ? Ou tu en as juste dans le sang ? Questionna-t-il d'une voix forte mais aussi glaciale, dans une langue que Naruto n'avait pas entendue depuis longtemps. »  
Comme si il cherchait comment parler, son regard s'assombrit dans un moment de concentration puis répondit.  
« Ton grand père avait raison. » il cacha mal un sourire qui ne sembla pas plaire au brun.  
«Que tu sois as moitié japonais ne change rien. Ce que tu es en vrais ne s y dissimulera pas. Cracha-t-il avec une méchanceté.  
- Je ne suis pas ton ennemi. A personne dans cette maison. Répliqua le blond ne se démontant pas devant autant d'agressivité.

Sasuke quitta son regard pour fixer le sien sur la porte qu'avait franchit le docteur quelques minutes plutôt.  
« Tu peux marcher à présent. Cela devrais te suffire pour que tu puisses partir d'ici des à présent. »  
Naruto descendit les escaliers avec un calme mal géré. Il s'arrêta cependant sur la dernière, laissant ainsi une distance suffisante entre eux deux.  
« Ton grand père m'a pourtant fais une tout autre proposition. Objecta Naruto, une once de provocation dans la voix. »  
A ces mots, il cru voir le profond regard noir du petit fils se gorger de rouge et de fureurs. Il n'eu le temps de réaliser qu'il senti deux mains empoigner son col.  
« Une pourriture dans ton genre n'a rien à faire ici. Assura-t-il en serrant plus le tissu sous ses doigts. »  
Elliott se précipita vers les deux garçons en aboyant. Restant pourtant vain contre cette situation qui lui échappé complètement.  
« Sasuke ! Gronda une voix puissante et grave. »  
Monsieur Arneaudo, précédé de Lucas et du médecin, venait de faire irruption dans le hall d'entrée.  
Sasuke fulmina quelque chose en français que Naruto ne compris pas, et rejeta le corps qu'il retenait en arrière, le laissant tomber de tous son poids sur les marches de marbres.  
Sasuke se tourna en suite vers son grand père. Le regard encore remplis de colère.  
« Oserais tu me faire honte devant mon plus vielle ami ?! »  
La voix du vieillard n'avait pas faibli, même si son vieux corps lui tremblait appuyé sur sa canne.  
Ce dernier de décrocha mot.  
« Je ne permettrai pas de tel querelle chez moi tu entends ?!

- Sasuke ?!  
- Il ...commença t'il. Comment peux-tu accepter sa présence dans cette maison ?! Tu n'auras même pas du...  
- AH ! Coupa son grand père sèchement. Tu penses être celui qui puisse me dire ce que j'ai à faire ou non ?! Je ne suis pas encore totalement sénile Sasuke. Je suis le maitre dans cette maison, j'estime donc ne pas à avoir à te rendre de compte. »  
Sa voix s'adoucit quelque peu, son regard également.  
« Tu ne devrais pas tant t'inquiéter. N y t'enfoncer dans cette haine inutile. »

Le hall resta quelques minutes dans le silence. Naruto regardait interloqué la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant lui. Certes il n'avait pas compris un traitre mot, mais la seul intensité qu'avait dégagé le vieille homme lui avait donné une idée de ce qu'il avait put s'échanger.  
A voir Sasuke, presque honteux, jamais il n'aurait cru possible de voir autant de haine dans ces yeux.  
« Je monte Fini t'il par dire, en passant devant le blond qui venait à peine de se relever. Lucas prévenez moi lorsque monsieur Odon repartira.  
- Bien monsieur. Répondit l'homme avec calme. »  
Lorsqu'on entendit le claquement d'une porte, monsieur Arneaudo s'avança lentement vers le blond, un sourire bien veillant aux lèvres.  
« Je partirais des que possibles monsieur. La blessure est presque cicatriser. Expliqua-t-il. Je ne veux pas causer plus d'ennuis. »  
Il jeta un regard inquiet vers l'homme imposant, qui lui en redit un tous aussi méfiant et inquiet.  
Arneaudo balaya l'air d'un geste évasif de sa main fripé.  
« Plus tard mon garçon, plus tard. Sourit l'homme avant de s'en retourner dans la pièce d'où ils venaient tous. Je t'ai invité à rester. »  
Il se stoppa devant un tableau et sembla s'adresser à lui.  
« Ce garçon lui sera bénéfique, j'en suis sur. »  
Lorsque la porte du salon se referma à nouveau, Naruto crus sentir un vent plus froid que l'air ambiant. Il s'avança et fit face au tableau que le vieillard avait contemplé.  
Un immense portrait d'une très belle femme y était représenté.  
Et quelques parts, il lui sembla retrouver des traits semblables à ceux de Sasuke. Même si cela restait une très faible impression.  
Sa main se perdit dans la fourrure d'Elliott qui venait de s'assoir à ses pieds. Il resta quelques instants à la caresser tout en détaillant la toile. Son attention se reporta vers la chienne qui quitta sa main pour aller vers la porte arrière. La toute petite porte de bois qui menait au jardin intérieur.  
« Tu as envie de prendre l'air ? demanda t il en lui ouvrant la porte en bois. »  
Sans prendre quelques chose de plus chaud pour se couvrir, il la suivit et foula la neige en frissonnant pas le froid qui le prit.  
Apres plusieurs pas, il estima qu'il avait assez bravé le froid et fit volte face.  
Son regard croisa à nouveau celui de Sasuke. Du moins l'entrecroisa quelques secondes. Ce dernier l'observait depuis le balcon accroché à sa chambre. Mais lorsqu'il le vit, il s'en retourna tous de suite au chaud.  
Toujours le même regard méprisant.  
Alors qu'il montait dans la pièce au piano, il se demandait vraiment comment sa présence pourrait lui être bénéfique, en quelque chose. Il remit sa main dans le pelage de la chienne, quelque chose d'apaisant ressortait dans ce geste, ce contacte.  
La porte de sa chambre se referma sur eux. Levant les yeux aux ciel un énorme soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres.  
« La seule chose que je fais, c'est provoquer de la haine. »

Une heure passa, et il entendit à nouveau des bruits de chevaux et de cavalier.  
Le docteur impotent devait repartir. Il n'avait même pas demandé pourquoi un médecin était venu... mais une toute autre pensée envahi très vite son esprit.  
Non Sasuke ne le dénoncerait en avait la certitude à présent.  
Mais qu'en était-il de ce médecin ? 

* * *

Il rejeta d'un geste agacé les lourdes couvertures de son lit. Ayant passé une très mauvaise nuit, où pendant des heures il avait cherché le sommeil en vain. Sasuke passa une main lasse sur son visage, frottant les parties devenues lourdes par le manque de sommeil. Ses yeux surtout avait comme une terne lueur. Montrant une fatigue bien en place.

Il se leva pourtant, malgré le fait qu'il faisait à peine jours.

Jetant un regard à la grande pendule en face de son lit bateau, il se désola en découvrant que six heures était à peine dépassées de dix minutes.

Quittant sa chambre âpres une toilette rapide et habillé de vêtements propres, il n'eu pas à faire plus de trois pas avant de retomber nez à nez avec la seule porte qu'il aurait aimé voir fermé. La chambre de l'allemand.

Il aurait put passer et ne pas détourner son attention de la tapisserie au sol, il aurait put très bien ignorer petits jappement d'impatience d'Elliott, mais la curiosité faisait parti de sa famille depuis plusieurs génération. Chose que souvent lui répétait son grand père. Tous cela aboutis pour finir au résulta qu'il observa en silence dans la chambre qui s'ouvrait à coté de lui.

La première chose qu'il vit fut Elliott qui, assise, suivait les mouvements de quelque chose plus à droite. Montrant son impatience par plusieurs jappements et sa queue qui brassèrent l'air.

La deuxième chose, fut Naruto, juste habillé d'un pantalon, un bandage à la proportion important qui entourait son ventre et une partie de son torse. Il pouvait même y deviner l'endroit ou la balle avait traversé. Une tache infime de sang séché trahissait sa présence. Mais son regard se fixa sur quelque chose qui se trouvait sur son épaule visible.

Une marque qu'il connaissait très bien, vu que le pays en était recouvert. Tatouée, ou plutôt gravé dans la chaire de l'épaule. Le dessin de cet crois avait été, fait hâtivement, par les nombreuses marques autour, et de par le peu de symétrie. Une pale copie de la vraies croix ? On aurait put le croire, mais on ne pouvait pas se tromper sur ce qu'elle représentait.

« Une croix gammée ...lâcha t'il sans faire attentions qu'il avait parlé à voix hautes. »

Quand sa voix, qui ne mit pas plus d'un dixième de seconde, arriva à Naruto, le ton sec et les mots prononcés, le fit sursauter. Si bien qu'il en lâcha le chandail qu'il s'apprêtait à enfiler. Ses yeux passèrent au niveau de la marque, avec une tel intensité, durant ce laps de temps si court, qu'on aurait put croire qu'il avait essayé de la faire disparaitre du regard.

Sasuke s'approcha, jonglant entre la vision de cette horrible cicatrice et le regard inquiet du blond, qui s'était posé sur lui. Il ramassa le chandail à ses pieds et le lui tendit. Aussi surprenant que cela fut pour Naruto, les yeux noirs qui n'avait été que haine envers lui, avait prit une sorte de neutralité déconcertante. Il prit le chandail, toujours en guettant les réactions du brun. Ce dernier ne décrocha pas un mot, il examinait, maintenant qu'il était plus prés, la « croix » gravée dans la peau. Il n y avait aucun doute à avoir, il s'agissait bien d'une croix gammée.  
L'un des traits bien plus longs et tordus que les autres, prouvait de brusques mouvements. Il s'était débattu ?

Encore plus piqué dans sa curiosité, et voulant à tous pris sentir le relief de la crois sur la peau, Sasuke avança une main. Mais lorsqu'il l'effleura, Naruto dégagea son épaule (et le reste de son corps) enfilant avec hâte son chandail.  
Sasuke sourcilla quelque peu.

Le blond ne décocha aucun mot. Il semblait avoir honte. Aussi vite que son esprit le put, il chercha un autre sujet, ne voulant pas à avoir à répondre aux questions de Sasuke.  
« En parlant avec ton grand –père, il ma dit que tu jouais du piano tous comme moi. »

Devinant sans mal, pourquoi il abordait ce sujet complètement hors de propos (vu la situation) , Sasuke passa outre et lui répondit sans agressivité.

« Oui c'est vrais. Mais je n'en joue plus.

Pourquoi ça ?

Il ne me semble pas que cela te concerne. »

Encore un mur qu'il dressait devant eux. Comment son grand père pouvait espérer qu'il lui apporte quelque chose de bénéfique ? Il ne le comprenait pas. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le comprenne . . . en avait il envi lui aussi ?

Doucement, il passa ses mains sur son visage en soupirant. Une étrange fatigue le prit, alors qu'ils étaient très tôt.

Il ferma les yeux, sentant cette blessure qu'il avait presque oublié, lui cogner la chaire, juste à peine de quoi montrer sa présence.

Durant les jours qu'il avait passé dans cette maison, il avait mangé et dormit selon ses propres besoins. mais il sentait tous de même son corps qui devenait lourd âpres chaque couché de soleil.

Sa main se posa à l'endroit de sa blessure, ouvrant doucement les yeux comme si il avait eu peur de la lumière.

Ce qui le fit reprendre ses esprits, fut la main qui se posa sur son épaule.

« Hey, tu ne vas pas tourner de l'œil ? demanda Sasuke.

Non sa va. »

Sasuke resta silencieux, repensant à la discutions qu'il avait eu la veille avec son grand père.

_« Tu es vraiment têtu mon garçon. Si tu apprenais à t'ouvrir au autre, juste en peu, tu seras surprit par ce qu'ils peuvent t'apporter. »_

_Son grand père se leva et passa une main chaleureuse sur la joue de son petit fils, assis en face de lui. _

_« Je ne suis pas eternel, qui prendra soin de toi à ma mort ? _

_Tu ne devrais pas te soucier de ça, grand père. Avait rétorqué le brun. Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on prenne soin de moi. » _

_Un grand sourire apparue sur le visage creusé du vieil homme, il lui lâcha le visage et contempla le piano de la pièce. _

_Il joue merveilleusement bien du piano, en peu comme toi, mais avec plus de passion. »_

_Sa main, celle qui ne tenait pas la canne, effleura les touches noires et blanches. _

_« Apprends à le connaitre. Ne t'arrête pas à d'où il vient. C'est un bon garçon, bien plus fragile qu'il ne semble l'être. » _

Un bon garçon ? Fragile ? Comment son grand père pouvait affirmer de telles choses. Il le connaissait à peine depuis quelques jours.

« Pourquoi tu me dévisages tous le temps ? demanda soudainement Naruto, sa main cherchant le tête d'Elliott pour la caresser. »

Cette question, surpris quelque peu Sasuke, qui bafouilla des sons incompréhensibles, puis, après c'être reprit.

« Qui dévisage l'autre ? rétorqua-t-il. Tu le fais tous autant que moi.

Je n'aime pas que l'on me réponde par une autre question… »

Naruto le toisa du regard. Ce type avait vraiment le don de le fatiguer.

« Si je te regarde, (Il avait répondu sans vraiment réfléchir.) C'est par ce que je . . . «

Il se stoppa sa phrase, laissant Sasuke en suspend de savoir la suite. Cette fameuse suite ne lui venait pas.

La fin lui échappait, il n'arrivait pas à formuler ce trouble. Il le regardait par ce que Lui le regardait. Voila il n'y avait pas d'autre raison.

Naruto repassa une main sur son visage, en peu fatigué, malgré l'heure matinal.

« Cette conversation ne mène à rien. Tu seras du mon avis, et puis, je meurs de faim. »

Sur ces mots il passa outre le regard interloqué du brun et se dirigea (suivit de prés par Elliott) vers la sortie.

Lorsqu'il fut en bas des escaliers principaux, il entendit Sasuke l'appeler.

« Tu joueras pour moi ? demanda t'il. Du piano, je veux t'entendre jouer. Voir si mon grand père n'a pas exagéré.

D'accord. En peu plus tard. »

Sasuke ne descendit pas tous de suite, il se tritura d'abord quelques minutes pour savoir, pourquoi il lui avait demandé de jouer pour lui.

Plus tard, dans la journée, Sasuke retrouva son grand père dans sa chambre. Ce dernier était encore alité. Cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent au gout du petit fils. Il s'assit au chevet de l'homme et attendit patiemment quelques minutes qu'il se réveil.

Il tourna ses yeux creusés par les années et la fatigues vers Sasuke et lui adressa un paisible sourire.

« Tu voulais me voir grand père ?

Que penses-tu de lui finalement ? »

Lui, il sous-entendait surement Naruto.

« Je ne sais pas. Hésita Sasuke. Il y a tellement de contradictions.

Ah. Fit le vieil homme avant de ne plus pouvoir retenir une quinte de toux. »

Sasuke lui tendit un verre d'eau (qui était posé sur la table chevet) et l'aida à boire.

« merci mon garçon. »

Monsieur Arneaudo se redressa et appuya son dot contre la tête de lit.

« Oui il y a des contradictions. reprit-il d'une voix en peu faible. Mais tu sais, cette couleurs d'yeux, de cheveux, ou encore cette croix gravée sur son épaule, il ne l'a pas choisit.

Tu sais pour la croix ?

Qui la soigné ? »

Sasuke resta silencieux, puis :

« Je ne comprends pas grand père. Avoua-t-il. Pourquoi prends-tu son parti.

Je tiens à ce que tu saches faire la part des choses. Tu sais, Sasuke, j'ai vu une guerre. J'ai vu ce que les Hommes peuvent faire par obligation. »

Il passa une main sur le visage de son petit fils.

« J'ai tué, abattu comme des chiens, des enfants aussi jeunes que vous deux, peut être même plus. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu sois obligé de faire pareil.

Alors, si tu l'as sauvé, c'est plus pour racheter tes fautes, que par élan de générosité ?

Il y a de ça. »

Sasuke se leva.

« Et pour moi c'est pareil ?

Il y a surement en peu de ça aussi. Mais, après la mort, de tes parents. De Mon fils. Rien ne fut plus important que de te préserver.

Je comprends. »

Il passa la porte âpres avoir dit quelques mots encore.

« Il a quelque chose. Lâcha-t-il en adressant un regard au vieil homme. Une chose, qu'il dégage et qui me fascine. »

Se ne fut, qu'à la nuit tomber, que Naruto appela Sasuke à la salle du piano.

« Tu ne te moqueras pas, si il y a des fausses notes ? demanda le blond avant de s'assoir sur le petit banc devant l'instrument. Je n'y ai pas joué depuis une éternité.

Si c'est vraiment trop mauvais, je ne sais pas. »

Naruto lui lança un regard vexé, mais qui ne dura pas en lorsqu'il découvrit un petit sourire espiègle sur le visage du brun.

Tu joueras après moi. ordonna-t-il presque avant de commencer. Ses doigts en suspens au dessus des touches. »

Naruto ferma les yeux, se repassant la partition de mémoire, Lisant les moindres noires, croches ou autre notes dans son esprit. Peu être qu'il hésita, douta mais il fini par laisser ses doigts aller.

La Mélodie, il la connaissait par cœur. Musique préférée de sa mère, si se n'était pas mille fois qu'il l'avait entendue jouer par elle, cela était cent fois plus.

Sasuke s'assit dans un fauteuil juste à coté. Tous d'abord il fut réellement surprit par le fait que le blond savait vraiment jouer du piano. Puis il se laissa doucement bercé par la mélodie, sentant toute la force et l'émotion qu'il pouvait s'en dégager.

Une chaleur lui remonta tout le corps, comme un élan de révolte, pour que cela face place par la suite, à un sentiment nostalgique. Une belle mélancolie retranscrite dans quelques notes blanches et noires.

Il ferma les yeux pour mieux se plonger dedans.

Il senti l'amour du piano revenir au fond de lui. Cet amour qu'il avait perdu depuis des années. Apres l'assassina de ses parents. Il sentait ses mains trembler, comme si elle sortait d'une hibernation profonde. Lorsqu'il ré ouvrit les yeux, il constata qu'il n'en était rien. Qu'elles étaient immobiles sur ses jambes, malgré le fait qu'il les ressentaient toujours vibrer.

Il releva la tête et tomba sur celle de Naruto. Cette expression si lourde sur son visage, il y avait quelque chose de fascinant.

Voilà qu'il recommençait avec ces pensées étranges. Il ne comprenait pas, mais à cet instant, il n'en avait pas envi.

Dehors, la neige tombait à nouveau. Mais cela se voyait à peine de par la nuit tombante.

Un feu la traversa suivit d'une explosion dans le ciel. Comme une fusée de détresse ? Quelque chose dans le genre.

A ce bruit soudain, Naruto se stoppa net et Sasuke se leva d'un bon pour regarder par la fenêtre.

Il vit un groupe d'homme attroupé en bas, dans la coure de la maison, de nombreux fusil à leur bras.

Naruto rejoint le brun à la fenêtre.

Il se doutait, sans mal, de qui pouvait être ses hommes.

Sasuke passa une main qu'il voulait réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Je jouerais plus tard pour toi. »


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : J'ai tué pour toi

Monsieur Arneaudo , aidé, du fidèle Lucas, se présenta à la porte d'entrée, laissant son homme de main ouvrir les portes aux hommes derrière. Il lui adressa un regard inquiet. Non pas pour lui et Lucas le savait très bien.

Il laissa d'ailleurs le vieil homme, au coté d'une servante de la maison, pour s'éclipsé discrètement, prenant le prétexte d'avoir quelque chose à faire d'urgent.

Monsieur Arneaudo, prenant un air , des plus aimables, demanda à celui qui semblait être le chef( de par sa carrures charismatique et le fait qu'il était devant tous les autres.)

Monsieur, nous sommes désolé de venir vous dérangez de si bonne heure le matin. Déclara l'homme sans vraiment prendre le ton qu'il convenait pour se genre de politesses. Mais nous sommes venus demander nourritures au nom de l'armée Française. »

Cette phrase faisait tellement faut, que si les hommes présent n'avaient porté pas les couleurs du pays, soit en brassards ou drapeaux, monsieur Arneaudo aurait put très bien croire à une plaisanterie.

Il savait que beaucoup de personnes donnaient cette raison pour piller les vivres de chacun. L'exemple étant donné par l'armée elle-même.

Tapotant l'épaule de la jeune femme à ses cotés il lui de lui préparer en peu de thé. Puis intima à l'homme de le suivre. Ce dernier ordonna à ces quelques hommes de rester dans la cours et de se tenir près a repartir. Ordre qui fut accueilli par un soulagement certain. Trop heureux de pouvoir se détendre quelques minutes, les hommes s'essayèrent à même la neige glacée. Et aussi étonnant que cela pouvait l'être aucun ne pesta contre le fait que seul leur chef avait put entrer pour se réchauffer.

« Votre nom Monsieur ? demanda le vieillard avant de faire un pas de plus.

Sous –officier Blandeau Armand, Monsieur.

Bien Monsieur Blandeau , je crains n'avoir que très peu de nourriture à vous offrir. Les temps sont durs, comme vous le savez.

Et je ne prendrais que ce que vous voudrez bien nous cédez, soyez en sur. »

Les deux hommes s'assirent dans le petit salon. Lorsque la jeune servante apporta le thé fumant sur la petite table de boit, lorsque le Sous – officier Blandeau prit la tasse fumante et en but quelques gorgée, monsieur Arneaudo, sentit son corps se crisper. Il y avait une chose dont, il espérait bien que le sous officier n'aborderait pas, mais il semblait bien que ce jour n'était en rien en sa faveur.

« Je dois vous avouer, monsieur, que nous ne sommes là, pas seulement pour un ravitaillement. »

Les mains ridées serrèrent plus la tasse en porcelaine.

Les yeux empâté de l'homme, d'un noir profond, que quelques mèches noires et crasseuse cachaient, se remplir d'une sorte d'amertume. De la douce haine ? On aurait put trouver ces adjectifs.

« Une source anonyme, on prévenu mon détachement, qu'un ennemie de la France, avait tenu lieu de résidence, chez vous. Du moins, un jeune homme blond et yeux bleus, vous voyez bien de qui je parle ?

Comment ne le pourrais-je pas ? rétorqua Monsieur Arneaudo, le plus calme possible.

Vous reconnaissez donc avoir trahit la France ? »

Apres cette phrase, il y eu un long silence, qui fut une réponse suffisante pour le sous officier.

Il déposa la tasse en se levant. Un air en peu satisfait collé à son visage.

Dans la salle du piano, les deux garçons se dévisagèrent d'inquiétude. Aucun d'entre eux ne savait ce qu'ils devaient faire. Du moins Naruto beaucoup moins que Sasuke. Mais lorsque ce dernier entendu des bruits de pas lourds en contre bas. (Ceux de plusieurs hommes sans aucun doute) il quitta précipitamment la pièce.

Le blond lui, jugea qu'il serait bien mieux de ne pas bouger pour le moment.

« Où l'emmenez-vous ?! Aboya-t-il du haut de l'escalier en voyant avec horreur que deux hommes entrainaient son grand père en dehors. »

Le sous-officier Blandeau, se détacha du petit groupe et tous en réajustant son grand chapeau noir, adressa un regard satisfait au plus jeune.

« Votre grand-père se doit d'être jugé, pour trahison.

Je ne comprends pas. Menti le brun. Qu'est ce qu'il à fait de …

Sasuke…appela son grand père lui coupant ainsi la parole. Ne te fais pas de soucis. »

Restant silencieux, par la suite, le brun regarda la troupe d'homme s'éloigner.

Lucas poussa presque de force, son jeune maitre par la porte dissimulé en contre bas de la cuisine. Ce dernier ayant ordonné, au servant, qu'il refusait de partir et de laisser son grand père à son sort. Chose bien évidement normal.

Sasuke, s'engea tant bien que mal dans le petit couloir de pierre, vestige, d'un dédale secret, que les nobles avaient construit pour permettre la fuite en cas de rébellion.

Lorsque les fugitifs arrivèrent au bout. Naruto eu en peu de mal a soulever une trappe en hauteur, pour pouvoir sortir. Une fois a l'air libre, ils découvrirent deux chevaux attaché à un arbre, scellé et prés à être monté.

« Moins rapides qu'une voiture. Expliqua Lucas, mais bien plus discret.

-Lucas ! Appela Sasuke furieux. Je ne vais pas fuir alors que mon grand-père risque de…

Lucas lui coupa la parole.

Jamais il n'accepterait que vous vous fassiez tuer, monsieur. Comprenez ses sentiments, vos parents, sont morts à cause de la guerre, vous étiez sa dernière famille. »

Ne laissant le temps à Sasuke de répondre, il lui remit une lettre.

« Rendez – vous chez Monsieur Brochard. Il prendra la suite. »

Naruto, qui venait de se hisser sur un des chevaux, interrogea le majordome du regard.

Le médecin de ma famille. Rassura Sasuke. »

Alors que les deux cavaliers s'enfonçait dans la forêt enneigé, suivit par la chienne Elliott, Lucas ferma longuement les yeux. Laissant la neige nouvelle (qui s'était mise à tombé à l'improviste) recouvrir ses cheveux d'une pellicule glacé.

Il retourna sur ses pas, aussi vite que possible, et lorsqu'il réapparu par la porte caché, qu'il la fermait, une détonation lourde et bruyante le rendit presque sourd. Son corps, comme au ralenti, réussi à faire face au bruit, pouvant dévisager enfin celui qui avait tiré.

Il reconnu le soldat qu'il avait fait entré, un homme à ses coté tenait un fusil fumant encore. Il cru le voir articuler quelques mots, mais le brouillard dans ses yeux et la douleur, ne lui permettait pas de comprendre d'avantage.

Son immense corps glissa contre le mur, laissant une trace épaisse de son sang. Il crut tomber dans de la neige, comme le sol lui paru mou.

« Etrange pensées. Songea t-il avant de laisser ses yeux vides contempler le néant »

Sasuke arrêta sa monture, au dessus d'une petite colline dégagé d'arbre. On pouvait très bien voir la maison depuis ce perchoir naturel.  
« Sasuke appela son compagnon revenant sur ses pas. On ne devrait pas… »

Mais Naruto n'eu pas le courage, ou même l'envi, de terminer ce sermon, comme Sasuke, il venait de voir cette petite fumée qui commençait tous juste à sortir des toits et fenêtres de la bâtisse.

Ils se trouvaient à seulement quelques centaines de mètre et pourtant tous les sons et mouvements étaient visibles. Le feu gagnait de plus en plus de terrain, embrasant, âpres plusieurs minutes toute la maison.

Sasuke descendit de sa monture, faisant quelques pas dans la neige. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux.

Naruto le rejoignit, se tenant juste à ses cotés, il ne dit rien lorsqu'il senti, la main du brun venir, entrelacer brutalement son poignet. Il jugea tous du moins qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester ici plus longtemps. Il tira en peu sur son bras, pour faire détacher Sasuke du feu devant eu, mais une détonation sourde (qui avait été suivit par d'autre juste âpres) les paralysèrent à nouveau.

Sasuke, qui n'avait toujours pas lâché le poignet entre ses doigts, le sera plus encore.

Il ne pouvait avoir aucun doute sur l'origine de ses coups de feu, et sur qui ils avaient été tirés, sachant avec exactitude, le sort réservé au traitre.

Il laissa passé ses lèvres un cri, horrible, fait de d'horreur et d'affolement, pur.

Sa tête trouva le sol bien trop attirant, il se senti aussi lourd qu'un mort. L'horreur l'avait à nouveau rattrapé. Comme lorsque ses parents, avait trouvé la mort l'or d'une exécution « de démonstration ».

Il savait bien qu'il était entrain de pleurer, il sentait le froid plus présent sur un sillage bien précis, sur ses joues. Et il avait toute les raisons du monde de pleurer, mais, il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de l'esprit qu'il ne devrait pas.

Une boule de rage vint se loger dans sa gorge, de rage et de désespoir mélangé en quelque chose, qui, plus tard, nourrirait une nouvelle haine. Il aurait put devenir fou, si, il n'avait pas tenus sa main.  
« Sasuke… »

Si, il n'avait pas dit son nom .Si, lui, n'avait pas tenu sa main.

* * *

Alors qu'il avait pensé atteindre le noir, à la seconde, ou les coups serai parti. Il réalisa, que cela ne se ferai pas ainsi. Son corps tomba lourdement sur la neige. Et même si la douleur ressenti, était à la limite du supportable, pour un si vieux corps, il trouva réconfortant de pouvoir trier ses dernières pensés.

Lorsque sa fille lui avait présenté, son petit fils. Personne d'autre au monde n'aurait put être plus heureux que lui.

Il repensait avec apaisement à cette image lointaine. Ou rien n'avait put troubler leur famille.

Monsieur Arneaudo, sourit, pesant ce souvenir dans son cœur. Durant toute sa vie, beaucoup de gestes égoïstes avait été fait de sa part. Il avait des remords et des regrets, comme tous Hommes.

Mais à cette instant, tous disparu, pour laissé place à la jouissance, du sentiment, d'avoir réussi à sauvé deux vies, du moins pour quelques temps.

* * *

Un soleil éclatant, faisait fondre doucement la neige, sur route et toit des maisons.

Celle du docteur Brochard, prenait une place, plus qu'imposante, parmi les petites bourgades au alentour.  
Bâti dans de la pierre brute, si elle n'était pas creusé d'autant de fenêtres, elle aurait put avoir des airs de donjon médiévaux. Assit, dans un très confortable fauteuil beige, les jambes en biais sur l'accoudoir. Naruto tuait le temps (qu'il trouvait affreusement long) en contemplent le jardin depuis la fenêtre. Le livre que Pierrette (une grosse bonne femme, bonne de la maison), lui avait sorti de la bibliothèque, avait depuis longtemps rejoins le tapis au sol. Sa main qui pendait, l'avait lâché sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il ne faisait même plus attention au vieux vinyle qui tournait dans son coin, butant parfois sur une note trop haute de la chanteuse lyrique qu'on pouvait entendre.

Son regard, plus terne qu'à son habitude, se perdait devant le paysage statique, et son esprit lui restait fixé sur Sasuke.

Cela faisait bientôt trois jours qu'il n'avait pas quitté la chambre, où, il s'était installé. Ils étaient arrivés dans la nuit, épuisé et mort de froid, mais bien vivant. Le docteur Brochard, avait surgit sur le perron à leur approche, ordonnant à un de ses hommes de main de conduire les chevaux ailleurs.  
Sasuke n'avait même pas expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé. Simplement, donnait la lettre qui était adressé au docteur, et demandé à pouvoir dormir.

Naruto avait bien essayé de lui parler par la suite, mais sa porte lui restait close. Peut être que Sasuke lui en voulait, et quelques pars, il n y aurai rien eu d'étonnant à ça.

Son grand-père était bel et bien mort, à cause de lui. Par ce qu'il l'avait aidé.

Des l'ors, un sentiment de culpabilité rongeait Naruto. Il avait voulu quitter le logis des le premier jour, ce sentiment, conduisant toute ses pensées et action. Et puis finalement, le docteur Brochard, l'avait persuadé (après avoir eu bien du mal à se faire comprendre, du fait qu'il ne parlait que très peu l'allemands et pas du tous le japonais) de ne pas quitter la maison. Un bateau pour les Amériques avait' il dit en montrant deux billets.

Normalement qui aurait du être utilisé pour Sasuke et son grand –père. Et qu'à présent était pour eux deux.

Mais comment Sasuke pourrai accepter, ne serai ce que le regarder en face ? Alors partir avec lui aux Amériques ?

Il quitta sa position, qu'il avait jugée confortable jusqu'à présent pour s'affaisser dans le dossier.  
« Il aurait mieux valu que je crève dans la neige… souffla t'il dans sa langue paternel (à savoir l'allemand) »

Il entendit, Pierrette l'appeler. Le repas devait être près. Il ramassa le pauvre livre et le déposa sur la table devant lui.

Arrivant dans les cuisines, il vit arrivé la femme, un plateau à la main et sans qu'ils ne puissent dire ou faire quoique ce soit, il se le retrouva dans les mains. Mais se doutant pour qui cela était destiné

« Va porter ça à ton ami. Ordonna t'elle dans un français, avec un accent si prononcé, que Naruto avait encore plus de mal a comprendre quelque chose.

Il ne va pas m'ouvrir, rétorqua t'il. Je suis sur que si vous…

Non, non, coupa sèchement la femme. Commence, pas à me parler et te gagner du temps. Je comprends foutrement rien à ce que tu dis de toute façon. J'ai pas que ça a faire. Allez va y. »

Voyant qu'elle partait à l'autre bout de la cuisine, sans lui avoir reprit le plateau, Naruto, dans un soupir bien éloquent sur ses états d'âmes, emprunta les escaliers, pour monter à l'étage, ou se trouvait les chambres.

Il bloqua comme il put le plateau contre le mur et son bras et frappa à la porte.  
« Sasuke ?! Appela-t-il. C'est moi. Ouvre je veux juste t'apporter un plateau. »

Ne voulant pas, a devoir supporter l'humeur massacrante, de Pierrette, si il revenait avec le plateau, Naruto insista encore. Et après plusieurs minutes, ou il se demanda si il n'allait pas tous lâcher, (tant le plateau commençait à peser sur un simple bras) il fut soulager de voir la porte s'ouvrir, sur un Sasuke, pas vraiment en forme.

Ses yeux étaient incurvés par la fatigue. Il n'avait pas dormit durant tous ce temps ?

« Tu me laisses entré ? demanda t-il pas tellement sur de sa réponse. »

Une sorte de bourdonnement. Comme si un énorme bourdon volait dans sa tête, faisant raisonner ses battements d'ailes de part en part de son crane. Cette drôle d'impression ne se faisait que lorsqu'il avait la tête sous l'eau et que le débit de celle-ci, était assez fort. (Ce qui était le cas) il aimait ce bourdonnement, apaisant selon lui, bruit qui occupait son esprit à autre chose.

il sorti son visage de dessous l'eau, ouvrant les yeux face à un immense miroir qui faisait face à la cabine de douche. Une telle pièce de verre, permettait à chacun de détailler son propre corps dans les moindres détails. Une mise en place qui avait été pensé pour tous ceux qui avait un corps parfait, ou qui s'en fichait bien. et pour tous les autres, au physique disgracieux et mal dans leur peau, (même simplement les pudiques n'étaient pas épargné) se trouvait en proie au supplice du plus terrible des jugements. Le leur.

Mais tous cela, Naruto s'en fichait pas mal, il se dirigea sans honte devant la grande glace pour attraper, une sorte de peignoir rose saumon. (Une couleur qui donnait vraiment impression que celui ou celle qui l'avait choisi avait vraiment des gouts plus que douteux) tous en l'enfilant, il passa machinalement une main sur le miroir totalement embrumé par la vapeur d'eau chaude ambiante. il ne vit son reflet fatigué que quelques secondes, car la buée reprit vite ces droits.

Qu'est ce qui leur avait prit à tous les deux ? il ne se l'expliquait vraiment pas. Ne le comprenait pas.

Ses mains passèrent sur son visage avant de replacer sa tignasse blonde en peu en arrière. Complètement détrempé par la douche, ils avaient perdurent beaucoup de leur volume et restaient plat sur son crane.

il entendit alors un petit ricanement dans son dos. Un petit rire qu'il reconnu tous de suite.

il se retourna pour lui faire face.

" Sasuke...soupira-t il d'un air bien trop affligé. Je t'avais demandé de me laissé tranquille un moment.

- tu vas garder ce truc sur le dos ?"

Le brun désigna l'immonde peignoir qu'il avait enfilé pour éviter le froid.

Sasuke s'approcha et d'un geste qui se voulait très câlin, enlaça le corps de l'autre contre le sien. Il y avait quelque chose de craintif dans son comportement. Du moins se fut l'impression de Naruto à cet instant.

" Je ne regrette pas."

Il avait dit ça, plus pour lui, pour se rassurer lui même que Sasuke, même si ce dernier aussi avait sans doute besoin de le savoir également.

Ce qu'il avait fait, s'était passé plus par une sorte de pulsion de désir et un besoin d'affection mutuel que par toutes autres compassions ou sentiments plus nobles.

Tous deux étaient meurtris jusqu'au plus profond d'eux même. Ils l'avaient sentit des les premières secondes de leur rencontre. Un vide bien présent, qu'ils avaient besoin de combler au plus vite.

Et étrangement, ce fut dans le vide de l'autre qu'il réussir à le combler en peu.

Sasuke passa ses lèvres tous le long de la nuque devant lui. Il adorait ça. Il frotta, nez, joues et paupière sur cette zone, tellement il ressentait un bien être quand il s'y trouvait.

Naruto lui caressa l'arrière du crane, il aimait aussi quand il faisait ça, (il s'était d'ailleurs surprit lui même d'accepter tous ça aussi facilement.)

" Dit- moi, qu'est ce que tu veux faire maintenant ? Demanda t-il d'un souffle presque inaudible. "

Sasuke releva le regard vers lui. Un regard chaud et en peu dur. Naruto ne s'en détacha pas, ne se détourna pas, non plus lorsqu'il chercha à l'embrasser.

Le brun fit quelques pas en retrait, laissant ainsi, la place, pour passer.

Naruto s'engouffra dans la chambre, entendant la porte se refermé derrière lui. Il déposa le lourd plateau sur une table ronde devant lui.

« C'est Pierrette. Commenta t il. Elle tient à ce que tu manges. »

Il y eu un petit silence, Sasuke, restait prostré à la fenêtre, fixant, un point invisible dehors. Il ne semblait pas du tous disposé à la discutions.

Gêné, par cette lourde atmosphère (dont il ne savait pas comment s'en dépêtrer.) et par ce qu'il savait que tôt ou tard, ils devraient en parler. Et que jamais le bon moment ne viendrait, il se risqua à de veines excuses.

« Je suis vraiment navré pour tous ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je sais bien, que je suis le seul fautif… »

Naruto s'en voulu de ne pas trouver d'autre mots. Il avait l'impression de dédramatiser la situation et quelques par il le voulait peut être bien. Il se risqua d'approcher de lui, mais eu même moment, Sasuke fit volte face.

« Ha ! hurlât- il, son regard rouge de colère rivé sur Naruto. Oui, comme tu dit, tous est de ta faute ! Si, il ne t'avait pas trouvé ! Si tu avais crevé avant ! Il serait bel et bien toujours en vie !

- Je…hésita l'accusé. Ne sachant pas comment réagir à un tel déversement de colère. Je ne sais pas quoi dire ou faire. Je me sens si mal et… »

D'un mouvement rapide, Sasuke saisir le plateau posé sur la table, et le renversa avec violence, au sol.

« La ferme ! avait-il ordonné tous en exécutant ce geste de colère. »

Naruto ne broncha pas.

« Sasuke, je t'en pris... »

Le regard pesant du brun lui paru si lourd qu'il se cru incapable de bouger. Ce dernier s'avança vers lui avec tous autant de hargne et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, le poussant assez violement contre le mur derrière.

« La ferme…tu entends ? Je ne supporterais pas un mot de plus. Dit il sur un ton menacent.( son visage montrait une expression douloureuse. Torturé pourrait-on aller jusque là ? La seule certitude, c'est qu'il était sur le point de pleurer. Cette certitude n'avait duré que quelques secondes.) Tu vas finir par me rendre fou. »

Son regard devenu fixe, semblait chercher quelque chose dans le propre regard en face de lui. sa main toujours plaquait sur la bouche de Naruto, il égara son pouce sur cette joue.

« Je me sens si rattaché… rattaché à toi, à tes yeux. »

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. Un fin son en sortit par la suite, alors qu'il rapprocha ses lèvres du corps de Naruto, pour remonter jusqu'à son oreille.

« Il y a vraiment quelque chose de malsain qui se dégagea de toi. Cette Dégueulasse contradiction. Comment on à put en arriver là ? »

Tous en parlant, sa main quitta ces lèvres, qu'elle entravait jusqu'à présent, pour descendre sur la nuque. Il la palpa avec douceur, la serrant à peine.

« T'as envi de me tuer ? Demanda Naruto, soutenant le regard sombre en face de lui.

- Tu sembles résigné.

- Il faut croire… »

Sasuke le relâcha tous en plaçant des excuses peu convaincantes et reprit son poste prés de la fenêtre.

Naruto, lui se dirigea vers la porte et alors qu'il venait de l'ouvrir à peine, il la referma bruyamment devant lui.

« Sa ne va pas. Râlât-il entre ses dents, toujours face à la porte. Je ne peux pas. »

Il refit face au brun, qui ne sourcilla pas pour autant.

« Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. Ce qu'il est arrivé à ton grand-père. »

Naruto se rapprocha, évitant de peu les débris de nourriture et de porcelaine au sol.

« Pourquoi autant de gens sont morts pour me sauver ?! Mes parents, mon supérieure Hoffman, et ton grand-père ! Pourquoi ils ne m'on pas laisser crevé ? Tu veux que je culpabilise ? Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour ça.

Sache que j'aurai mille fois mourir à la place de ton grand-père . . . alors... »

Il avait parlé si vite, et avec une tel puissance, qu'il lui fallu quelques secondes pour retrouver souffle et ses esprits.

Sasuke resta interdit durant tous ce temps. Puis une petite pulsion lui intima de saisir le bras du blond (ce qu'il fit) pour le pousser à nouveau contre le mur. Son autre main passa sur ce visage épuisé, retraçant toutes ses courbes.

« Je suis désolé. Lui soufflât- il à demi-mots. Tu veux m'aider ? Console-moi s'il te plaît… »

Il avait plongé son regard dans l'autre.

La proximité de leur deux corps montrait, à Naruto, affreusement ce que sous-entendait Sasuke.

« Je ne suis pas une folle.

- Je ne le suis pas non plus. Affirma le brun. Mais… j'en crève d'envi. »

Naruto ne bougea pas, il soupira juste, laissant quelques mots s'échapper de ses lèvres.

« ich bin vollständig narr . . . »*

A cette suite, de mots complètement incompréhensible, pour Sasuke.

" Dit moi, qu'est ce que tu veux faire maintenant ?"

Sur le coup il n'avait même pas eu l'envi de lui répondre, il avait encore envi de le toucher et de profiter de sa douceur. Il sentit tous de même qu'il lui devait bien une réponse. Il l'embrassa juste quelques instant, ses mains caressant en même temps sa nuque. Il lécha les lèvres devant lui, voulant un échange plus intense, ce que le blond consenti sans grande difficulté.

Doucement il le fit reculer jusqu'au lavabo et le souleva pour l'assoir sur le marbre.

Naruto rechigna en peu, se plaignant du froid.

" On la fait ya pas une heure. Plaida-t-il alors que les mains de Sasuke détachaient le nœud de son peignoir.

- Tu me mentirais en disant que ne t'as pas envi. certifia le brun, en le découvrant totalement."

Vus son état, Naruto aurait bien menti. Il était déjà bien excitait, aux yeux de Sasuke, qui prenait en compte l'érection évidente devant lui.

Naruto, lui, se demandait comment il pouvait être autant excité alors qu'il venait de le faire. Et surtout que Sasuke n'avait rien fait d'autre que de le regarder et l'embrasser une seule fois. Il pensa alors qu'il était un homme bien faible et beaucoup trop sensible à son gout.

" Tu comptes me laisser comme ça ? demanda-t il quand même, voyant que Sasuke ne faisait rien.

- t'as envi que je te suce ?

- Putain... siffla t-il agacé. Ce que tu peux être vulgaire comme mec."

- alors ?"

Naruto réalisa de quoi il était entrain de parlé et estima que vus ce qu'il avait fait quelques heures auparavant, il aurait été idiot de " faire sa pucelle coincé". il inclina juste de la tête, jugeant qu'une réponse audible était en peu trop gênante, pour lui à cet instant.

Il leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il vit un sourire se dessiné sur le visage de Sasuke alors qu'il lui répondait :

" Tu verras que plus tard, tu me supplieras pour le faire."

Plus tard ? il comptait donc que cela dur entre eux ? Sans même lui demander son avis... il pensa qu'il était vraiment un con fini... mais juste quelques secondes.

Sasuke passa ses mains sur ses cuisses et commença par en embrasser la peau.

il y passa plusieurs minutes, sursautant la chaire, complètement à sa merci. Naruto lui ne pouvait qu'apprécier ce traitement, et le fait que Sasuke soit un homme ne le gênait plus. Il ferma les yeux, dégustant ce petit plaisir. (Dont il en prendrait vite gout, il en était certain)

" Sasuke..."

Juste son prénom put lui faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Voyant bien son état il ne voulu pas le faire attendre plus et l'attaqua à l'endroit le plus chaud.

Naruto n'avait pas encore bien l'habitude de se " faire sucer correctement" (comme disait le brun) mais avait vite apprit durant cette nuit à ne pas se prendre la tête. Lorsqu'il senti la langue de son compagnon suçoter le bout de son sexe, il rouvrit les yeux pour le voir faire.

Une telle vision, lui mire le feu au joue. Le voir ainsi, presque nue, à ses pieds et le satisfaisant merveilleusement bien, lui donnait une impression de dominance. Chose dont il n'était pas peu fière, mais dont il n'en dirait rien, vus le caractère plus que " male alpha absolu" de Sasuke. (Il en avait eu la preuve leur de leur première fois)

Le brun frotta en peu sa joue contre la cuisse gauche de Naruto, alors qu'il avait commencé a prendre presque entièrement l'érection excise entre ses lèvres.

Il ne se pensait pas gay, l'idée de sucer un mec quelque onques le répugnait vraiment, mais il devait bien s'avouer que le faire à Naruto, il procurait un plaisir quasi divin. Tous étaient différents avec lui. Faire tous ses trucs qui le répugnaient à la base, sur lui, le mettait dans un état d'excitation extrême. Une telle pression se devait d'être vite satisfaite, mais la il attendrait en peu.

il passa sa main sous la verge du blond pour la caresser en douceur, alors qu'il la prenait plus loin dans sa gorge. Décidément il se demandait vraiment comment il pouvait faire ce genre de chose et surtout comment il était au courant. Mais lorsqu'il entendit les gémissements de plaisir venant de Naruto, il oublia vite tout ses petits tracas sans importance.

Il relâcha le membre d'entre ses lèvres, continuant tous de même à le masturber de sa main.

il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avalant en quelques gouttes le pré-spermes qui avait coulé du sexe du blond.

Naruto, ne put que fermer les yeux, et apprécier ce qu'il lui faisait. Cela n'avait rien avoir avec une sorte de dérivé de la masturbation, il l'avait déjà expérimenté avec une fille, dont le nom lui échappait et que d'ailleurs il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Lui avait une technique bien mieux et plus " expérimenté" ? il ne savait pas si cet adjectif convenait, mais c'était tous ce qu'il avait trouvé, alors que son esprit se perdait dans une brume de plaisir.

" Tu sais que je viens de me doucher ? Réussit-il a articuler, alors que Sasuke se relevait.

- Tu recommenceras demain. Viens avec moi au lit. répondit Sasuke en se relevant. Ton état ne te permet pas de refuser, de toutes les façons."

Il se laissa conduire dans la chambre, il n'avait aucune envi de le contre dire ou d'attendre plus longtemps. Trois fois dans la même soirée... il commençait à croire qu'il devenait accort.

Les premières lueurs du jour arrivèrent quelques minutes âpres que Sasuke se soit réveillé. Malgré le peu de temps qu'il avait passé à dormir, aucunes traces de fatigues ne se lisaient sur son visage. Juste une sorte de marques qui prenait une forme de ces fameuses "rides du lion" que l'on abordait lorsqu'on était soucieux.

il jeta un regard vers celui qui était à ses coté. Allongé sur le ventre, la tête en peu collé contre lui, Naruto dormait d'un sommeil paisible. un petit ronflement provenant de sa bouche entre-ouverte, pour preuve. Sasuke passa sa main sur son épaule dénudé de couverture, retraçant les contours de sa croix gammée gravé dans sa peau, pour par la suite se penché au dessus et l'embrasser.

ce geste fit frémir l'autre garçon qui alerta de son mécontentement (en rechignant quelques mots incompréhensible en allemand).

" Réveil-toi. murmura Sasuke à son oreille dans la langue du pays."

Chose qui ne produit qu'une mince réaction de Naruto. Un petit soubresaut sans aucun intérêt.

il lui secoua alors l'épaule avec plus d'énergie, sa persévérance paya enfin.

Naruto ouvrit d'un coup les yeux avant de les rétracter tous de suite , suivit par une petite série de papillonnement, alors qu'il râlait par la même occasion.

" Putain... il est quel heure ? demanda t-il très agacé d'être réveillé si tôt.

- presque sept heures.

- t'es pas bien ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- J'ai besoin d'y retourner. expliqua Sasuke tous en se levant du lit. Avant que nous partions. je dois retourner là-bas.

Ces simples phrases eurent l'effet d'un double café pour le blond, qui l'écouta avec plus d'attention.

- Je comprends. Mais imagine qu'ils soient encore là-bas.

- je ne te demande pas de venir rétorqua le brun sur le ton de la défensive."

Il y eu un petit silence. Ce que craignait Naruto était que les troupes françaises soient encore sur place, à sa recherche ou celle de Sasuke. Il craignait pour sa vie et pour celle de l'autre. Mais ne pouvait que bien comprendre sa motivation. il aurait aimé pourvoir donné lui même une tombe descente à ses parents. Du moins juste les voir une dernière fois.

il se tourna sur le dos pour se relever, cherchant du regard avec quoi il pouvait se couvrir un minium.

il prit une chemise qui trainait par terre et se leva.

" Je viendrais avec toi et t'aiderais. Mais tu dois me jurer que tu partiras avec moi pour les états unis."

Il avait parlé d'une voix dure et solide, cherchant du regard à le convaincre.

" Je n'ai aucune raison de te jurer quoique ce soit.

- Je le sais."

Sasuke alla à la porte et l'ouvrit alors qu'il entendait des petits grattements contre le bois. La chienne fit éruption dans la pièce et se dirigea ravie vers Naruto.

" On ira cette après-midi alors. Lâcha Sasuke en refermant la porte. Et on partiras ensemble demain."

[...]

La voiture mit un mètre de plus pour s'arrêter. Phénomène du tous naturellement à la neige encore présente sur la route. Situait à cinq minutes de la demeure, elle s'était garer en peu en dehors du chemin, sur un petit sentier caché par plusieurs arbres et broussailles mortes.

Sasuke remercia le chauffeur et quitta la voiture, Naruto le suivit.

" Laisse-moi y aller tous seul. Lui demanda t-il en tendant une main devant lui pour qu'il s'arrête. Attends-moi ici.

- Tu es sur ?"

Il ne lui répondit pas, et commença à se diriger vers sa maison. Il mit plus d'une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver, son pas étant ralentit par la neige environnante.

et lorsqu'il arriva, il cru qu'il allait faire immédiatement demi-tour. Cette magnifique bâtisse, qu'avait été sa maison durant tant d'année, n'existerai plus que dans ses souvenirs.

Elle n'était plus que bois brulé, et tas d'immondices en tous genres. Seule au milieu des gravats, il arriva à peine à déceler la présence de la vielle cheminé du salon. Elle était surement le seul morceau de la maison à avoir tenu tête aux flammes, qui avait tous ravagé. il remarqua que le seul bâtiment encore debout, la vielle grange, qui ne servait plus ou bon nombre d'outil vieillissait avec le temps. Les portes encore grands ouvertes, une sorte de moissonneuse batteuse, restait seul chose qu'il semblait resté en état dans ce local.

il s'avança à travers tous les décombres, qui étaient en peu recouvert de neige. L'odeur n'avait rien d'agréable, comme une sorte de mélange entre du souffre et de la pourriture. Son regard se posa sur l'endroit ou normalement devait se trouver le grand escalier. Seul un petit morceau avait tenu bon lui aussi.

et là parmi le bois brulé et des morceaux de toiture, écrasé à moitié par pan de mur. il découvrit un corps.

L'odeur répugnante l'était encore plus en provenance du cadavre. Malgré plusieurs haut de cœur, il s'avança, la peau du corps ne ressemblait plus qu'à un morceau de charbon noirâtre, parsemé de bout rouge. il suintait de sang et d'un autre liquide transparent. Une sorte d'odeur de chaire et graisse brulé se mélangé à la puanteur du corps ambiant.

Sa main se plaqua sur sa bouche, ravalant un haut de cœur encore plus fort du à l'odeur et surtout par la surprise.

Malgré la face totalement ravagé par le feu, il se doutait que ce cadavre ne pouvait être que celui de Lucas, si il se tenait au reste de cheveux noir qu'il restait sur son crane et à sa corpulence immense.

Il détourna les yeux, essayant de reprendre son souffle et continua sa route, pour arriver jusqu'a l'arrière court.

Il découvrit tous de suite, ce pour quoi il était revenu. Allongé dans la neige, presque entièrement recouvert par elle, le corps de son grand père gisait à quelques mètres de lui.

A cette vision, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, pour s'écouler sans aucune difficulté sur ses joues.

Il voulu s'avancer, mais une sort de clique le stoppa dans son mouvement.

" Ah ! Je pensais bien que tu reviendrais."

Sasuke se retourna, faisant face à présent, à .... .

" J'ai bien fait de patienter lâcha t'il avec un sourire plus que fière. Je pensais avoir aussi cette saleté de boche, mais toi tu seras déjà une belle récompense pour ma patience."

Sasuke ne décrocha pas un mot, fixant l'homme avec toute la haine qu'il lui était donné d'avoir, il enfourna sa main dans son manteau, sortant avec rapidité un pistolet argent.

.... braqua son arme à son tour, voyant ce que le garçon s'apparaitrait à faire.

Deux détonations retentir. Tout cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes.

Elliott, attendait couché sur les genoux de son nouveau maitre. Elle sentait qu'il était stressé, par ses gestes et ses caresses, mais ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Elle gémit en peu, frottant sa tête contre sa jambe.

Naruto la caressa gentiment. Il l'attendait depuis bientôt vint minutes.

Le conducteur, un homme d'une trentaine d'année, lui sourit à travers le rétroviseur. Lui parlant en français, et même si il ne le comprenait pas, Naruto sentit à son regard que cela était des mots rassurant. il lui sourit à son tour puis d'un geste brusque ouvrit la portière. Faisant sursauter la chienne.

Il ne pouvait pas attendre, il voulait y aller aussi. Juste à cet instant il entendit au loin plusieurs détonations.

Il sera sa main droite aussi forte qu'il le pouvait. La douleur était tel, qu'il cru sombrer dans l'inconscience, il perdit vite l'équilibre et tomba au sol à genoux. Son arme sauta de sa main pour venir s'échouer dans la neige. Un filet de sang se rependait tous autour.

Il regarda l'état de sa main droite tremblante de douleur; la balle avait traversé la chaire, faisant éclater les os au niveau des premières phalanges du petit doigt et de l'annulaire. D'ailleurs il ne reste plus grand chose des doigts. Le sang s'échappait des petits trous, comme si il y avait eu une vanne grande ouverte. Il pressa la zone ouverte dans la paume de son autre main.

... essuya le maigre filet de sang qui s'écoulait sur sa joue, emportant par la même occasion, un petit trait de sueur froide.

Il s'avança vers Sasuke, son arme toujours pointer sur lui. Ramassant l'autre pistolet à coté du brun, il le jeta loin derrière lui et braqua le canon de l'arme qu'il tenait en plein sur la tête de sa victime.

" Des putains de traitres. Vous ne méritez même pas une exécution dans les formes !"

Sasuke soutint le regard de l'homme quelques instant, puis se détourna pour revoir le corps de son grand père. Il entendit le dé-clique de l'arme et ferma les yeux.

Le coup de feu partit, mais il lui fallu plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser qu'il ne ressentait aucune douleurs.

Il rouvrit tous de suite les yeux pour voir, le canon de l'arme toujours planté sur lui, mais tremblant.

... semblait comme paralysé. Il marmonna plusieurs mots avant de s'écrouler dans la neige. La face contre le sol, le sang de sa plaie se rependant rapidement autour de lui.

Sasuke, encore peu sous le choque, crue apercevoir, Naruto devant lui à plusieurs mettre. Jeter quelques choses au loin, son pistolet ? Et le voir courir vers lui.

Il ne réalisa qu'il était encore en vie lorsqu'il sentit les bras de l'autre garçon le tirer contre lui, pour l'enlacer.

" Putain ! Je t'avais dis que j'aurais du venir !"

Ils restèrent quelques secondes sans bouger, temps qu'il fallu à Sasuke pour enfin sortir de sa torpeur. Il éloigna le blond de contre lui, venant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire. Il n'eut le temps de prononcer aucun mot, Naruto venait de saisir sa main meurtri pour la serrer contre la sienne.

" C'est pas grave. Lâcha le brun d'une voix plus que bancal en voyant le regard désolé de l'autre."

Naruto embrassa sa paume.

" On te rendra ta main....n oublie pas que tu m'as promis de jouer pour moi."

Sasuke jeta un regard vers le corps de son grand père, puis demanda à Naruto si il voulait bien l'aider à l'enterrer.

[...]

Ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de ce qu'il s'était produit ce jour là.

Sasuke n'en avait jamais eu le courage, et Naruto l'envi.

Ce dernier, assit, sur une longue chaise à bascule, accroché à un vieil arbre, montrait un visage apaisé et bien heureux. Elliott couché à ses pieds, étaient endormie depuis longue temps. Bercé par la musique du piano non loin.

Le blond dirigea son regard vers la véranda de leur maison. Un petit pavillon blanc, tous dans le style Us le plus régulier, mais qui leur convenait.

Ils avaient mit plusieurs semaines en bateau avant de voir les cotes américains, et bien d'autre encore pour réussir à se faire à cette " civilisation inconnu".

Apres trois ans passés ici, leur situation c'était montré enfin stable. Naruto aimait le travail dans le bureau. cela n'avait rien de très affriolant, un calme et une monotonie qu'il appréciait à sa juste valeur. (Même si les premier temps furent plus dure, ne sachant pas un mot d'anglais) le changeant de touts ces horreurs que sa jeunesse lui avait fait voir. Quand à Sasuke, son rôle de professeur lui allait à merveille (toujours selon le point de vus de son compagnon) grâce à son nom, et la réputation, il n'avait eu aucun mal à trouver un poste dans un petit lycée. Et puis la musique ce passait de parole.

Naruto se leva de sa banquette pour rejoindre son compagnon sur le petit banc devant le piano.

il attendit qu'il finisse le morceau qu'il avait commençait, puis passa sa main sur les deux doigts de boit articulés. Toujours impressionné par cette prothèse.

- Tu ne fais presque plus de faute avec les touches. Remarqua t-il.

- Pour un prof tu crois que sa le ferai bien ?

- tu me joues quelque chose ? "

Sasuke acquiesça et entama un nouveau morceau, pendant que Naruto se levait pour retourner s'allonger sur le divan non loin.

Sa main trouva le crane de sa chienne et le caressa doucement.

S'il avait eu des regrets, jamais il ne le lui dirait, Sasuke le savait bien. Chaque fois que son regard se posait sur sa main meurtrie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à celle de Naruto taché par le sang. Sang qu'il s'était éclabousser pour le sauver. Il ne culpabilisait pas et jamais ne le ferait, (ou juste quelques instant) il le lui devait.

Il pensa que peut être il passerait sa vie avec lui. Avec ce garçon qu'il l'avait répugnait des le premier regard et qui devint si précieux. Cette pensé beaucoup trop mielleuse pour lui, le fit sourire, alors que ses doigts couraient sur les touches noirs et blanches. Comme si ils avaient leur propre âme.

Des oiseaux gazouillaient. Cachait dans tous les arbres environnant le jardin. Arbres que se gorgerait de fleurs qui enveloppait l'air dans un doux parfum. Et en voyant tous cela, on ne pouvait qu'avoir du mal à imaginer toutes les horreurs qui avait put se produire.

Les yeux fermés, Naruto ne pouvait contempler toute la beauté et la puissance du printemps. Cette force du "vouloir de vivre" invisible, qui donnait au monde toute sa splendeur. Car au final, il n'était question que de ça. Autant pour les plantes que pour les Humains.

Le désir de vivre. Cette sorte d'instinct, qui dicte à toutes créatures vivantes, de n'en laisser aucunes autres nous, prendre le peu de temps qu'il nous est permit de rester sur Terre.

FIN ...


End file.
